Quiet Like The Snow
by Nesure
Summary: Summary: Sky and Deadlox go camping in the tundra, and a blizzard hits. Now they have to survive in their small tent, with barely any food or water. Will they survive? Find out in the story!


**Quiet Like The Snow**

_By Nesure_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky, Deadlox, or Minecraft.**

**Main pairing: Sky x Deadlox, or Skylox.**

**Summary: Sky and Deadlox go camping in the tundra, and a blizzard hits. Now they have to survive in their small tent, with barely any food or water. Will they survive? Find out in the story!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

* * *

"Hurry up, Ty! You're taking too long," I complained, as Deadlox was _still_ packing his stuff for the trip. "Dude, you can never be too prepared," he replied, as he shoved the tent supplies in his backpack. "And I bet you only brought butter along with you." I frowned at him, and said, "No, I have other things in my backpack as well!" This was true. I brought food, water, our sleeping bags, and a bow with a quiver full of arrows. Deadlox rolled his eyes, and I shot him a look through my translucent sunglasses. He put his arms up in 'surrender', and I grinned. "I win again." He said nothing, except drop his backpack, and Deadlox ran over to me; a fist ready. I started running, yelling at him, "Don't do dis! _Don't do dis!_"

Tornote looked over at us, and muttered, "If you guys keep fighting like that, you'll never be ready to leave." I stopped, and Deadlox crashed into me, knocking me down on to the oak wood floor. "Ow, that _hurt_, Deadlox!" I whined, and Deadlox got up, dusting off the powder off of himself. He took out a hand, and I grabbed it. He pulled me up, and I replied, "Thanks." Deadlox said nothing, just walked over to his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. He picked up mine, a bright neon yellow colored knapsack, and shuffled back to me. Deadlox gave it to me, and I just looked at him. He stared back at me, and we lasted a few moments like that, until I saw him blink. "You blinked," I said, smirking. He shrugged, and replied, "I'm going to get you back one day."

I laughed, and slapped Deadlox on the back, playfully. "Sure you will." Deadlox winced, and he placed his hand on his right shoulder. We said our goodbyes to everyone, and Deadlox and I left the house; me grinning. Spending time with my best friend for a few days while camping can't be _terrible,_ right? We walked through the forest trail, and I heard a few birds chirping their morning song in the distance. The forest was pretty shady, and a few times Deadlox and I raced to certain points; causing us to rest. "Okay, no more... running..." I panted, looking at him. His breathing was ragged, and he nodded. We laid there until we recovered our energy; then Deadlox and I stood up, and continued our path down to the tundra biome.

When we arrived, Deadlox set up camp near a large lake, frozen from the cold temperature. There were forests to each side of the base, and the path behind us, leading to home. Deadlox told me to look for charcoal, while he looks for some wood in the forest. I looked for some pieces of charcoal to make a fire, and eventually I found small ones. I looked at our base- it looked pretty well done, though Deadlox was nowhere in sight. _'Ty must've had experience,'_ I thought, and called out for him. "Ty?" A faint yell replied, "Yeah?" I shouted, "Where are you?" Deadlox yelled back, "I'm near the camp, don't worry!" It was soon night, and we had a fire going. The dim moonlight shone down on the frozen lake, accompanied by glistening stars. Deadlox sat down near the source of heat, and put his hands out; rubbing them together. I sat down next to him, and the fire reflected off of my translucent sunglasses. The fire glowed in the night, Deadlox's neon green headphones helping. "Well... What do you want to do?" I asked, and he shrugged. "We could just go to sleep," he requested, yawning softly. I nodded in agreement. It _was_ a long day. We climbed into our tents, and slept. Or at least tried to.

**Deadlox's POV**

* * *

I was tired, it was a long day. I thought about today, and was planning on what to do tommorrow. We were camping for a week, Sky and I. I soon drifted off to sleep, but then after a few minutes, I woke up with a shivering Sky beside me. "Dude, what the _hell,_" I groaned, and a quiet whisper replied, "_I heard something_..." I rolled my eyes. When will Sky stop acting like a child? Probably _never_. "Ugh, it's just probably a cricket or something..." I muttered, flipping to the other side of my sleeping bag. "Oh, and the fire's still going." I immediately shot up from the bed, and stepped outside into the freezing cold night. I shivered, and walked to the fire. I looked at it, and took out a water bucket; which was obviously frozen over. I sighed, and placed it above the fire. Eventually, after a few hours, it melted, and I poured the water onto the fire; extenguishing it. I walked back to my tent, and found Sky sleeping soundly beside my sleeping bag in his. I climbed in mine, and felt an arm bring me closer. Though for some apparent reason, I was still violently shivering, even though I had enough heat. I eventually drifted off to sleep, and the next morning, I woke up, and felt drowsy, but I didn't care. I stood up, but then collapsed on the frosted ground, and I tried again. After a few tries later, I finally stood up, and walked out of the tent, stumbling in the process.

Sky ran over to me and said, "Hey man! Glad you're awake. What do you want to eat?" I mumbled something under my breath, and he tilted his head. "What?" Sky picked up two types of food. "These two?" I nodded slightly, and he looked at me worriedly. "Dude, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I didn't answer, and Sky took out a raincoat and gave it to me. "I don't need a raincoat, Mom..." I mumbled, and pushed it away. Sky looked at me, and said, "Something's wro-"

**Sky's POV**

* * *

Okay, Deadlox is really scaring me now. First, he was violently shivering last night, (Yes, I admit, I was awake), second, he can't talk, or doesn't want to, and last, Ty confused a winter jacket as a raincoat _and_ rejected it. _Now_ he's asleep on my shoulder, _IN THE AFTERNOON_! I shook him violently, and Deadlox woke up. "Danit mothea cat youve letch meh hame _soe _slept?*" He slurred, looking up at me wearily. I looked at him, shocked. "What the _fuck_, man? I can't even understand you!" I looked at his face, and there were bags under his eyes, as if Ty didn't get enough rest. I'm pretty freaking sure he did, because he slept around 2 am, and woke up around 4 pm. So either the chances are that Deadlox is drunk, or he's _really_ sick.

"Are you drunk?!" I yelled at him, and he shook his head. "Ahm, wou aires aven fie I man?**" Okay, I'm _positive_ that he is. Deadlox then shivered slightly, but I noticed it. "You're cold..." I slipped on the rain- _damn it, he's affecting how I think now! _I mean, winter jacket, and zipped it up. Deadlox looked down, and started pulling at the zipper. Eventually, the coat was thrown on the snowy ground, and I eyed him. He started walking to the forest, but then switched directions. Deadlox stumbled a bit after about 5 to 10 steps, and he was walking to the lake. "Why the heck are you walking to the lake?" I yelled after him, and Deadlox paused. He turned his head towards the forest, and saw a creeper. Deadlox walked over to it, and the creeper walked towards him slowly. _Why is Ty walking to a creeper? Doesn't he know it's dangerous? _I thought, but then I shook off the thought.

I ran towards him, tackling him to the snowy ground. He struggled to get free, and I heard the hiss from the creeper about to explode. I sheltered him from the dirty snow, and some of it hit my winter coat. It slid off eventually, and I got up, brushing off the debris. Deadlox sat up, looked at me, and blinked. I lent out a hand, and he grasped it; I noticed that his skin was abnormally colder (not that I've held hands with him... or anything such as that...***). Deadlox stood up, and wearily looked at me. I led him to the camp, where I placed him in his sleeping bag. It was eventually night, and I climbed in the tent, finding Deadlox sleeping soundly. I crawled into my 'bed', and fell asleep.

The next morning, I opened the tent flap, and saw flying pieces of snow flying past me. "Crap." I muttered. "Snowstorm." I was hoping it would stay for a few hours, but I got starved soon. "_Shit_. Now I'm starving." I glanced at Deadlox, and he was still sleeping. I was surprised he could sleep during a blizzard, with the howling winds and such. I kept staring at him, lost in thought, but a piercing howl stopped my train of thought. My attention finally snapped into reality again, and I noticed Deadlox was stirring in his sleep. He was muttering a fragments of songs. Here a few examples: "Quiet... like the snow... better... deserve it... selflessness... all stars... be brighter... emptyhanded... better..." Deadlox shivered once more in his sleep, and I took off my jacket. I settled it over his sleeping body, and gradually, the howling winds now sounded like roars of jet engines.

I groaned- I was getting tired of the constant sound, and I wanted to yell, "_SHUT THE FUCK UP_, WIND!", but I knew that wouldn't do any good. A few hours later, my stomach was literally yelling at me, "_Give me food_!" I glanced at the other side of the tent, and saw Deadlox's backpack. I crawled over to it, and opened it up. He had plently of food and water, but the bottled up liquid was frozen. I took out a sandwich (why the heck did he pack a sandwich?), and held it in my hands. I broke off a small portion, and ate it. It wasn't the best sandwich, but I could accept it. I looked down at the sandwich in my hands, and was tempted to eat it. Eventually, I broke off half of it, and devoured the fraction of the sandwich I tore off.

**A few days later...**

* * *

Deadlox was awake with me, but he had a light blue tint covering his skin. The blizzard had ended today, and I climbed out of the small tent. The tundra was covered in a white powder, and I spotted Deadlox's winter coat outside. I trudged through the snow to retreive it, and grabbed my pack while doing it. I went back, and placed the soggy equipment on the frosted floor. I took my winter jacket from the floor, and wore it. It was still snowing outside, but it was silent, and Deadlox scooted over to me, shivering. I picked the younger male up, and placed him in my lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around him; trying to produce as much heat for him as possible. Eventually, Deadlox fell asleep in my arms (again), and I sighed. I really didn't feel like undoing the campsite, and I was excited to leave this freezing cold place. I placed him down, and picked up my backpack.

I slung it over my back, and I did the same with Deadlox's. They were light (thank goodness for that), and I picked up the sleeping male from the frosted floor. I abandoned the campsite, and walked home. When I did, Tornote looked up from his book, and smiled. "You guys are okay! I thought you would die in the blizzard that lasted for a few days." Ghalat didn't look up from sharpening his arrows, but he said, "Welcome back." Tornote looked at Deadlox in my hands, and asked me why was he sleeping. "I don't know. He just randomly sleeps at some occasions. Once, he walked to a creeper!" A look of fear crossed Tornote's face, and he quickly said, "We have to get Ty to the hospital, _NOW!" _Tornote quickly ran outside, and I followed him.

**At The Hospital...**

* * *

Tornote and I ran through the glass doors, and a doctor stopped us. "What's the rush?" he said, looking at me. "Deadlox is suffering hypothermia, sir." Tornote said, and the doctor frowned. "Follow me." We followed him to a room with a bed, a heart rate chart, and other things I couldn't identify. I shook Deadlox lightly, and he woke up, yawning in the process. The doctor took him out of my hands, and placed him gently on the bed. He asked us to leave, and I started to protest, but Tornote dragged me out. We sat down at the seats near the room. Later, the doctor came out, and told us it was okay to come in. I walked in, and asked him what were the results. His mouth slowly curved into a frown, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." I already knew what was coming, but I still couldn't believe it. A tear trickled down my face, and more followed. I buried my face in my hands, sobbing pitfully. The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it off. My best friend was going to die, and it's all the blizzard's fault! "He's going to live for a few more minutes, so it's best to say your goodbyes." I walked over to Deadlox, and I said, "It's been a long time since I've known you Ty, and I hope you'll be happy in the afterlife." My voice cracked, and he replied,

"_I told you_..."

Deadlox cracked a weak smile, then whispered,

"_Goodbye, my friend_."

_Fin._

* * *

**Author's Note: First tragedy story I've written, and I think I did pretty good. Please review to tell me if I did good, or I need to work on it a bit more.**

***Damn it, Mother, can't you let me have **_**some**_** sleep?**

****Oh, who cares even if I am?**

*****Really Sky? You're terrible at hiding the truth.**

_**Sky is still sobbing from the events.**_

**Best choice is to leave him alone. Bye guys!**

**If you don't understand the last line, Deadlox meant that he knew that he was going to get back at Sky one day, and his last dying words were proof.**


End file.
